pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 58-Desperately Seeking Sonic: Crystallised
This is episode 58 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story As our heroes approach a planet… The alarm beeps so loud that everyone hears it. Tails: Our scanners picked up two objects approaching! Dead ahead and closing fast! Crystal: What could it be? Amy: I see ‘em! As they come closer… Sonic: Metarex! Crystal: I knew it! Cosmo: It looks like they just stole that Planet Egg! Tails: We can’t let those two Metarex get away! We’re gonna fight then to get that Planet Egg! Girls: Roger! One of the Metarex grabs the ship Tails: Fire the laser cannons! They fire, but bounce off. Cream: It bounced right off! Crystal: Can’t depend on lasers for everything, can ya? It tries to crush the wings. Amy: It’s trying to pull our wings off! We have to do something before it’s too late! Tails: We’ll stop it! Load the Sonic Power Cannon! Knuckles: We’re loading it now. Chris: Sonic, enter the Power Cannon and get ready for launch! Sonic: (Runs in) Ready! (Spins) Tails: Sonic Power Cannon, FIRE! After Sonic hits it… Tails: Looks like we knocked out the Metarex. The big one is out of commission, and the Planet Egg is going back where it belongs! Cosmo: Thanks to Sonic! Cream: Yeah! He was incredible! Amy: He’s a real knockout! Crystal: Wait a second, why isn’t he coming back to the ship? Everyone stares. Knuckles: What’s wrong? Chris: The cannon that launched Sonic out of the ship was great. Unfortunately, we launched him too hard and he couldn’t get out of his spin in time to get back to the ship. Looks like he’s headed straight for the planet. Knuckles: It’s too bad he’s not backing a parachute. Amy: Sonic! Intro plays. Sonics bit plays. After they land… Amy: Move over! I’m going with you! Tails: Stay here, Amy. It’s not safe. That smaller Metarex may be out there somewhere. Amy: But I have to find Sonic! Tails: Don’t worry, Amy, Knuckles, Crystal and I will find him and bring him back. Chris needs help fixing the ship. Who knows, maybe Sonic will show up here! Knuckles: Tails is trying to tell you that we don’t want you getting in our way! Crystal: By blabbering on and on about Sonic. (sighs) Amy: In your way? Knuckles: Come on, you guys, let’s get going! Crystal: Let’s go. Tails: Okay. Amy: Do NOT take off! They then take off. Amy: You’ll regret this! Team Rose’s bit plays. Chris’ small bit plays. Chris: This is the Blue Typhoon calling the X Tornado, come in! Tails: X Tornado here, what’s up, Chris? Crystal: Something wrong? Chris: Amy’s gone, so are Cream and Cheese. Cosmo too. Tails: Ah! Knuckles: Where’d they go, sightseeing? Crystal: They could get into trouble easy! Chris: You’d better keep your eyes out for them while you’re looking for Sonic. Then the Emerald starts glowing. Tails: Oh? The Chaos Emerald’s reacting to something! Knuckles: Yeah! That means there must be another Chaos Emerald nearby! Let’s find it! Tails: Hang on, I’m gonna make a turn! Knuckles: Call you later, Chris! Right now, we’re going Emerald hunting! Crystal: Sorry to do this! Tails See ya later! (Hangs up) Chris’ bit then plays. Team Rose’s very long bit then plays. With the blue hedgehog… Tails: Sonic! Sonic: Hi Tails! Look! Got a little present for ya! Knuckles: He’s got another Emerald! Crystal: Oh yeah! Tails: Stay there! We’re comin’ down to pick you up! They transform the plane to land, but Sonic’s Emerald is stolen. And the X Tornado is dragged down too. Sonic: Eggman! Eggman: I’m taking that Emerald back, Sonic! I found it first, so it belongs to me! Sonic: But if it wasn’t for the Metarex, I’d still have ‘em all! Eggman: According to my rules its stealers keepers, Sonic! Decoe: Retrieval operation complete! The Emerald is secure! Bocoe: Time to power up! Then it transforms. Team Rose come on the scene. Metarex: I’m not monkeying around this time! Amy steps on Eggman. Eggman: Hm? Cream and Cosmo then jump on Bocoe and Decoe, respectively. Robots: What the? They continue running. Amy: Sonic! Metarex: Oh on, now they’re all gonna gang up against me! Amy: (Hugs him) Sonic, I’ve been looking all over for you! (Starts kissing him) Sonic: This isn’t a kissing booth! Cosmo: Look everybody! We’ve found the Planet Egg, isn’t that fantastic? Knuckles: Take it easy! Eggman: I’m not a trampoline! Nobody goes hopping on MY head and gets away with it! Robot: Activating Attack Mode! Crystal: Oh nuts. Claws grabs out for all of them. Metarex: Let me go! I’m battling against the hedgehog and his friends too! Eggman: No way. I won’t work with anybody who looks like he belongs in a zoo! Cosmo then unlocks the Planet Egg’s power. Everyone looks. Vines grow real fast. Eggman: What’s going on? Tails: The energy from the Planet Egg is making the vegetation grow faster! Knuckles: It’s growing like crazy! Amy: These vines sure are clingy aren’t they? Sonic: Let me go! Crystal: Argh! (Thoughts) Imagine what Ivy’ll say when she hears about this! Chris’ bit plays. Eggman: Bocoe! Start prooding these plants now! Bocoe: They are growing too fast, Doctor! Amy: Cosmo, what’s wrong? Crystal: Why are WE tangled up? Cosmo: I can’t control the Planet Egg! I’m sorry! Chris: Hang on, guys! Sonic: It’s Chris! Crystal: He must’ve known we were here somehow! Tails: Almost! (Gets the Chaos Emerald) Got it! Catch, Sonic! Sonic: Nice work, Tails! (He spins) Chris: Sonic! Heads up! Sonic gets shoes… that look like his Sonic Adventure 2 Shoes. Then he grinds the vines. And beats Eggman up. Sonic then gets the Emerald back. Everyone is still hanging on the vines. Crystal: Aren’t you forgetting something, Sonic? Sonic: Sorry to leave ya hangin’! The Planet Egg then goes back into the planet, which makes the vines go away. Amy: Huh! No wonder I don’t like gardening! Crystal: (to herself) Wait till Ivy hears that story. Metarex: What a botanical nightmare! Amy: Get lost, pal! Metarex: I couldn’t stop myself from tricking you! I was programmed for monkey business! I’m really sorry, I learned my lesson! (Notices Sonic with the Emerald) Wow, what a beautiful Emerald! (Tries to grab Sonic, but fails) Sonic: I’m not THAT slow, buddy! Metarex: This mission… is drivin’ me bananas! (Blows up) Back in the ship… Tails: Only 5 more to go! Cosmo: I’m sure we’ll get them all back! Chris: You think so Cosmo? Cosmo: You bet! Today I learned that if we all work together, anything is possible. Cheese: Chao chao! Crystal: I guess you’re right. Then the episode ends with them flying into space. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised